


【杰西蛇】The end

by yuanzezeye



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※psycho–pass paro ，和前篇一个设定但是关联不大，没看过的可以去看看，首页自寻。※案件灵感来源砂之塔，歌词节选自英国合唱团Liberal的《Liberal》※第一次尝试写有剧情的，可能剧情写的超级烂…车一笔带过了。





	【杰西蛇】The end

『De profundis clamavi ad te domine

Domine exaudi vocem meam de profundis

De profundis clamavi ad te domine

Domine exaudi vocem meam de profundis……』

站在彩色玻璃破碎般的影中，神父对着公安局的来客露出了温和的笑容，向唱诗班比了个休止符，“有客人来了，孩子你们先去休息吧。”

 

“您好，我是公安局刑事科的绯野盾兵，想请问您最近有发现什么异常吗…”Cobra没有因为打断了他们的排练感到尴尬，却因为神父充满了关怀的眼神有些局促地摸了摸鼻尖，例行公事地询问着。

先知系统被广泛接受的现在，将自己寄托于神明来保持psycho pass澄澈已经成为了很普遍的做法。这座教堂正是处于基督教社区的中心，建立在前反抗区的废墟上的教堂保持着上一世纪的朴素风格，只有来不及维修保养的地方才会使用全息投影。双亲无力抚养的孩子也会定期送到这里由神父照料。

因为这里有着为数不少的未成年，形象看上去不是那么纯良的执行官只能被迫待在柯美莎的投影内看着他们交涉，嗤笑一声挪开了眼，打量着这里。显然孩子们都有认真地打扫，除了无法避免的随风飘落的花瓣，这里一尘不染。嗯？好像那里有些什么？通向神父住所的后门紧闭着，但是那门缝边…Jesse努力想要看清，“喂，Cobra…”经过机械柔和过的声音在教堂里回荡，还未说出想说的话，他的衣角被拽住了。唱诗班的小姑娘艰难地端着装满饼干的托盘，期艾地看着他。Jesse挑了挑眉，从她手中解救了自己的衣角，想要继续刚才的话。对话的目标却走到了他的面前，接过托盘，拿起一块饼干，“嗯，很好吃，谢谢。”Cobra蹲了下来平视着她，轻柔地摸了摸女孩的头，再从口袋里掏出了糖果放在她的手心里。  
“…你还随身带这种东西？”

“不好意思打扰您了，我们今天先回去了，后续调查可能还需要您的配合”Cobra站起身示意Jesse可以一起走了。

事情有点麻烦了，失踪的孩子无一例外都是官员的子女，按照之前七天的周期，下一个就在三天后，可是现在却毫无线索。Cobra碾灭了快燃尽的烟，又点燃了一支，深吸一口又缓缓吐出白雾，尼古丁让浑浊的大脑清醒了一点，他闭上眼睛试图将碎片化的片段串联起来，但好像缺了块关键的拼图，图像一直不能成形。“有什么想法吗？”Jesse知道在哪里能找到他的监视官，他推开天台的门就看见了一地的烟头，皱了皱眉，走过去按住了Cobra往外掏烟盒的手。

 

Cobra的体温比常人偏低，炙热的温度从肢体接触的地方传来，Jesse握住了他的手腕把燃着烟按灭在栏杆上，然后吻上了他的唇。是烟草的苦涩又夹杂着浓郁的薄荷味。Cobra垂下眼帘，手腕被握得太紧甚至带来痛楚，他在生气？为什么。Jesse的身上总是泛着若隐若现的血腥味，却意外的让他安心。唇上突然一痛，抬眼，Jesse挑衅似的看着他，然后松开了手。Cobra摩挲了下唇角的伤口，些微的刺痛像是误触荆棘，当做了他的突然发疯来对待，也没有在意。“监控探头只拍到了孩子们走出公寓的画面。”“是数量太少了吧。”Jesse弯腰取出自动贩卖机里的饮料，远远的丢给了他。高级住宅区在公安局的特许下减少了探头的数量，毕竟上层阶级的psycho pass才有资格被称为隐私，现在这份苦果却要自己吞下。两人沉默着。“您真的没有发现什么特别的事吗？比如您的孩子有没有提到他的新朋友？”眼前的女人不再像平时一般优雅，头发散乱着披下，手里的手绢被握成了一团。她在努力地思考，但从以前到现在，将生活的重心放在社交上的她很难回忆出有用的线索。

 

“…Rikka，对，Rikka，翔太提起过这个名字，我们一起去做礼拜的时候认识的！他们最近好像一直一起玩！”女人像是抓住了最后的救命稻草一般扑上前，紧紧地握住了Cobra的手，“求求你们，帮我找到他吧，我不能没有他！”站在一边的Jesse看着女人涕泪纵横的样子无所谓地挪开了眼。如果这么重要，怎么会到现在才想起自己孩子的挚友呢。

 

“Rikka.”

“Rikka.”

“Rikka.”

“Rikka…”Cobra对着眼前的女孩举起了Dominator。“犯罪系数200，为执行对象。”眼前的女孩娇俏的笑了起来，眼角眉梢带出的都是儿童的天真无邪，神父站在她身后抚摸着她的发。

Cobra调转了枪口的方向。

犯罪系数40，非执行对象  
扳机锁定。  
怎么会？Cobra瞳孔紧缩，举着Dominator的手微微颤抖，站在他身后的Jesse听到了同样的提示音，不敢置信地向前走了一步。

“你们的神明对我没有效果呢，因为我才是享有唯一真神庇佑的人。  
将制裁的权利托付给机械，你们是多么的愚蠢。”神父还是那副温柔的笑颜，对着他们张开了双手。

在神父房内的密室里发现了五具孩童的尸体。  
表情安详如陷入睡眠。

 

Jesse最近变得温柔了，话却少了很多，无论是调笑还是挑衅，没有事件的时候Cobra总是撞见他在训练室用最强模式训练着。

确实是温柔了很多…甚至有点太温柔了。Cobra陷在柔软的床铺中想着，身体随着冲撞起伏，他遮住眼睛的手臂被拿开，Jesse一根根地掰开他握成拳的手指，然后十指相扣地握住摁在枕边。俯下身去在他耳边轻吻，“明天能申请外出吗？”Cobra睁开了眼透过朦胧的水雾看着Jesse的轮廓，硬挺的发扎在颈边有些刺刺的痒。“嗯。”生理性的泪水随着眨动顺着滑下，被更潮湿的东西拭去了。啊…他最近变得好黏糊。Cobra缓缓地闭上了眼。

 

久违的休息日，Cobra睁开眼的时候已经是中午了，Jesse躺在他的身边，感受到他的动作，Jesse翻了个身直接把他压到了身下，唇上落下了吻，然后起身拉开了窗帘。

炙热的阳光热烈地洒了进来。

Cobra被Jesse强硬地拽上了街。“毕竟监视官可是要管好执行官的。”他这么说到。所以现在两个人在原宿的可丽饼店前，站在一群叽叽喳喳的女子高中生中格格不入。

然后是游乐场。  
咖啡店。

最后以大头贴店结尾。

被噪音折磨了一天的Cobra保持着一张冷脸被Jesse搂在了怀里。十张照片几乎都是同样的姿势。  
“你好像高中生。”  
“是吗？”Jesse停下在屏幕上涂抹的笔，回头看着无奈地斜倚在墙上的Cobra，勾起唇角笑了下，“那就是吧。”

 

“执行官Jesse逃跑现下落不明。”

“绯野盾兵监视官，你对此有什么想说的吗？”

 

“是我的疏忽，一旦发现他的踪迹我会立刻逮捕。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我水平不怎么样所以剧情可能写的不是很清楚，在文末解释一下。  
> 不想看也可以不用看啦。
> 
> 第一，神父是免罪体质，被逮捕以后成为西比拉系统的一员。
> 
> 第二，神父是团伙作案，有像慎岛一类的角色帮助他消除摄像，也是他们帮助Jesse逃跑的。  
> Cobra也对西比拉产生了怀疑，但是只是怀疑，他还是个正义的人，和一开始就处于混乱邪恶阵营的Jesse注定是…色相也是会传染的，不是Jesse先在任务中死去，就是Cobra监视官失格成为执行官。  
> 所以我们的Jesse去追寻自由了（。）  
> 潜在犯出身的Jesse也没有上过高中。


End file.
